Best Case Scenario
by The Semi-Holy Father
Summary: Humanity has always triumphed over adversity and become stronger as a result. This is their best case scenerio.
1. Chapter 0: Timeline 1

Chapter 0 Timeline

 **2020** : Due to insane political and economic fallout, the current US government is systematically retrofitted. Over the course of 6 months, the entire Congress, House of Representative, and Supreme Court are all overhauled and members retired. New emergency elections take place.

 **2023** : The United States of America finally stabilizes with the election of President Michael Shepard, a progressive and sympathetic figure. Under the his administration, the governmental reorganization is completed. The 28th Amendment of the constitution is ratified by the new Congress. This amendment outlaws corporate interference in the inner workings of the government, the punishment is decided as immediate dismissal and a 1 million dollar fine. NRA is formally dissolved due to confirmed evidence of bribery and a bid to incite terrorist activity.

 **2027** : President Shepard institutes what is later named the Flock Protocol: a policy that requires that the USA focus on improving lives rather that improving combat abilities. Shepard is elected again for his second and last term.

 **2030** : Numerous political upheavals take place.

The Russian politician Vyacheslav Petrov is elected president after the death of Vladimir Putin. A highly progressive advocate for change, Petrov fosters close relations with the United States: this is encouraged by President Shepard.

North Korea, after a long suppression by the Kim Dynasty, is unified with South Korea is a democratic state after President Petrov discontinues covert Russian support of the dictatorial regime.

The newly christened Korean Union allies itself with both Russia and the United States in an effort to foster the advancement of the human race.

The first stable, powerful, and economical fusion reactor is made by a joint effort of Japanese and American physicists. Both their governments implement plans to replace their major fossil fuel plants with fusion ones.

 **2031** : President Michael Shepard retires at the age of 60 to live as a political advisor. He is replaced by President David Alexand, a retired astronaut and renowned scientist. This joyous occasion is quickly nullified by rumblings of trouble in the Middle East.

 **2032: The Oil War begins.**

The development of fusion power destabilized the Middle East. Due to their economic overreliance on the oil trade, the replacement of fossil fuels as the primary power source of many major countries such as the USA, Russia, UK, France, and Germany seriously threatened the economy of Saudi Arabia, Iran, Iraq, and Kuwait among others. This, coupled with continued unrest caused by terrorist organizations and religious extremist groups caused the region to further deteriorate. To attempt to halt the chaos, those countries who would be most affected, reformed themselves into a super state known as the Conglomerate. This proved to be their downfall when, due to various intrigues, radical and overzealous warmongers were elected for key roles. One such individual is a figure simply known as the Black Zealot. The Black Zealot's real name and identity is classified due to the controversial nature of the individual. This enigmatic figure kickstarted a military campaign to kick out all foreign elements. This began a series of conflicts that would become known as the Oil War.

 **2035: The Oil War Ends**

After a 3 year conflict, the Conglomerate surrendered unconditionally after a systematic invasion from the East, West, and North. This invasion was prompted in 2034 when the Conglomerate was revealed to have obtained 12 nuclear warheads with a individual yield of 10 megatons each. The Black Zealot and his remaining forces were captured after the Siege of Tehran. During the conflict, the new United Earth Powers, or UEP, made up of the majority of Europe, Canada, the US, Japan, the Korean Union, Russia, Argentina, and Peru all collaborated to pioneer several new technologies.

 **Codex: Oil War Tech**

 _ **The Olympus Land Fortress(OLM)**_ _: A mobile base powered by the newest version of Fusetech's Miniaturized Fusion core. This Fortress was plated with 2 meter thick titanium-ceramic armor with a graphene metaweave underlayer to stop any projectiles that pierce the armor layer. These land dreadnoughts, before being refitted into the Type II Hades Mobile Assault Fortress, and Type III Prometheus Mobile Defense Fortress, were fitted with the newly developed Razor Gauss Cannons, in pairs in intervals around and down the construct's 90,000 meter circumference and 10 story height. The tops of these behemoths were crowned with the nicknamed "Thanatos' Joy" Missile and Artillery array, utilizing the Trident anti-air missile system, the Shroud Point Defense Cannons, and the Hellmaw 550mm Long Range Area Denial and Fire Support Artillery Battery (or just Hellmaw for short). These unstoppable juggernauts plowed through every defense the Conglomerate ever threw at them. The most famous of these was the UEPA's (United Earth Powers Army) Atlas, famous for not only breaking the siege at Tehran, but also shrugging off a direct strike by a 50 megaton warhead, the only consequence being the temporary shutdown of unshielded systems and the Armor plating being scorched black by the nuclear fire._

 _ **Razor Gauss Cannon**_ _: The first fully operational land based gauss weapon, the Razor fired 250mm Edge slugs (Razor's Edge if you will). Due to being hooked directly into the the Olympus's fusion core, the weapon could power up and fire these 1000 kilogram projectiles at 150,000 meters a second at a rate of 3 rounds a minute safely and 6 rounds a minute at the risk of overheating. These cannons were shown to be capable of piercing through 20 meters of solid rock and the 10 meters of steel and concrete bunker fortification with ease. The Razor was eventually superseded by the invention of the Sun Fire Magnetic Plasma Cannon, and relegated to frontier defence on new colonies._

 _ **Hellmaw Artillery**_ _: The Hellmaw utilizes gauss technology, but is not designed for extreme projectile speed, instead it uses the magnetic acceleration to have extreme range and accuracy. These immense guns fire the Fang anti-everything shell. These shells are designed to be the most versatile fire support ordinance, so ever shell has anti-armor, anti-infantry, and anti-fortification properties, one of which is selected by the gunner based upon the situation. The Hellmaw was never replaced only improved into becoming the Hellmaw II, Black Claw._

 _Trident Anti-Air Missiles: These missiles were designed with a single goal in mind, no enemy air elements will come within striking distance. As such a single trident missile has a range of up to 500 kilometers, via the usage of the Condor power cell. Upon reaching the optimal position, usually directly in the path of enemy assets, the missile will seemingly detonate, each shard of said detonation is actually a micro explosive. When the enemy air passes through the debris field, these explosives act like magnetic mines, attaching to the enemy craft and detonating with a inward-oriented, shaped charge. These were used with brutal efficiency to essure there was no air support for Conglomerate forces._

 _ **Shroud Point Defense Cannons**_ _: These guns were specifically designed to shoot down enemy missiles and other projectiles. Utilizing a micro IFF chip in all munitions and allied equipment, Shrouds prevent friendly fire. The Shroud relies on a insanely accurate and fast motion sensor system for within 1000 meters of the Fortress, and a electromagnetic radar system for longer range detection. These 2 systems, coupled with the fact that all UEP and later Systems Alliance vehicles share detection data, made these cannons have a astounding 80% hit rate on every projectile. The Shroud would later be replaced with the Shadow Star Laser Point Defense Cannon._

 _ **Fenrir Infantry Hard Suits**_ _: These armors were developed to not only stop small arms fire, but also to include the experimental nanite armor systems. These suits were such a resounding success that the design has changed very little. There are 5 basic variants. The Canis Infantry Suit, designed for basic infantry, was created with medium armor plating, and later hard shields. The Raptor Scout Armor, with light armor plating and the first basic stealth systems, was later employed with advance reactive shielding and full stealth, both visual and sensory. The Ursa Assault Suit was originally designed to be a stopgap until more mechanized armors could be developed, but it proved its worth in the fires of war. It featured the first experimental shielding and manpack fusion core, was and currently is still used for breach clearing and assaulting heavily fortified positions. The heavy armor and experimental nanotech skinsuit meant that Ursa operators had the maximum protections at a minimum cost. The Draco Airborne Armor, originally a variant of the Raptor suit, quickly became very specialized for HALO insertion and extreme mobility in urban environments. The Raptor's original stealth system was replaced with a jetpack-like module and specialized kinetic dampeners in the legs of the suit. Finally, the Beowulf Suit, a variant of the Canis, was geared specifically to Special Forces. Combining the greatest strengths of the Canis and Ursa, the Beowulf would eventually become the first Nano Armor. With upgraded plating and shielding, a neural interface,and the Nano Sim Muscles upgrade (later replaced when it became fully nano) Beowulf afforded insane risks and rewards. All the various suits employed biometric scanners to prevent theft and espionage. In these scenarios would self destruct._

 _ **Infantry Rail Weaponry**_ _: Infantry utilized a variety of gauss and rail weapons until they were gradually replaced by particle and plasma. All infantry rail weapons operated under a similar principle to Citadel races' armaments, with one major difference. While a citadel weapon chips a tiny piece off of an ammo block and uses mass accelerators to make it deadly, human gauss weapons used much larger projectiles and ammo blocks were designed to be swapped out._

 _ **Air and Ground Vehicles**_ _: The UEP developed 1 main battle tank, The Rhino, and 2 air assets, the Hornet fighter and the Dragon Assault Bomber. The Rhino was very similar to the M1 Abrams appearance wise, except as the war progressed the main rail cannon was replaced by a heavy Gauss cannon. The Hornet fighter was similar in to the_ _SR-71 Blackbird. The Dragon resembled the B22 Bomber with a longer body and additional stabilizers._

 **2040: Global Unity is Achieved**

After the recovery from the Oil War was completed, the UEP proposed unification of all countries into the Terra Unitum (TU). After some initial pushback, the proposal was universally accepted. The Earth is turned into a Representative Democracy based around the concept that those elected to power serve the people. The Exploration and Colonization Office (ECO) was founded and the first director was David Harper. The Terran Navy is reorganized in preparation for being utilized in outer space.

 **2042:** ECO established the first lunar colony and orbital shipyards, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. The production of large scale voidcraft was put on hold until a reliable Faster Than Light travel (FTL) method could be found. Project Shooting Star is created to do just that. Meanwhile, mining ships began taking resources from asteroids in order to fuel the creation of more ships. The first staffed research outpost was created on Mars; due to the sensitive nature of the site, the name would not be released until 2045. Terran Scientists begin to experiment with creating Artificial Intelligence (AI) to help with finding an FTL method.

 **2045: The** first Smart AI is accidently created by the scientists Veronica Chandler and Kisho Tanaka. Upon, discovering their creation they lock themselves in the lab for 2 weeks and spent that time raising the AI like a child. The AI, named Adam after the first human, is revealed to the TU government. Chandler and Tanaka with Adam founded SynthoSapian, a company dedicated to the study and development AI. The Mars research outpost, Athena, begins to study the surrounding area. Projects Mutare and Ascension are launched.

 **2050: FTL Achieved**

With the help of AIs developed by SynthoSapian, Project Shooting Star is a Success, and the first space folding, or Warp, engine is successfully tested. Based upon the need for a greater energy source earlier in the project, the research team accidentally stumbled upon Antimatter. By combining antimatter with their immense understanding of Fusion power, they created the first hybrid core is created. At this point the AI population numbers in the 100,000s. AIs are established as citizens under law; the first AIs to join the military are BD-119 or Jiro and BD-120 or Alan, technical sibling AIs.

 **2055: Human Fleet Production is Begun**

First human capital ships are developed.

 **Harpy Class Frigates:** Length 230m. Weight 100,000 tons.

 **Fury Class Heavy Frigates:** Length 260 meters. Weight 120,000 tons.

 **Vampire Class Cruiser:** Length 400 meters. Weight 200,000 tons.

 **Nosferatu Class Heavy Cruiser:** Length 450 meters. Weight 230,000 tons.

 **Drake Class Destroyer:** Length 650 meters. Weight 310,000 tons.

 **Dragon Class Battlecruiser:** Length 800 meters. Weight 400,000 tons.

 **Hydra Class Battleships:** Length 1,000 meters. Weight 600,000 tons.

 **Gaia Class Colony Ship:** Length 1,200 meters.Weight 1,000,000 tons.

 **Typhon Class Dreadnoughts:** Length 1.5 kilometers. Weight 1,000,000 tons.

 **Tartarus Class Super Dreadnought:** Length 3.5 kilometers. Weight 2,500,000 tons.

 **Void Class Station:** Height 800 meters, length 1.7 kilometers, width 2 kilometers. Weight 10,000,000 tons.

Europa is colonized.

 **2060:** **Extrasolar Colonization is Put on Hold**

Due to demand for resources and room for excess population, the Colonization Fleets were formed. The first made up of 10 colony ships, 50 cruisers, 5 battleships, 3 dreadnoughts, the TUN _Confido_ , the TUN _Kraken,_ and the TUN _Intrepid,_ 1 super dreadnought TUN _Valhalla._ As they moved past Pluto, this fleet detected strange energy spikes from the moon Charon. Exploration was put on hold until it can be investigated. Research outpost Athena discovered ancient ruins on Mars.

 **2062: Prothean Archive Uncovered**

Mars is quickly colonized and a permanent military presence is introduced. Archaeologists uncover an ancient alien research post. Intact technology reveals that the aliens were studying humanity, and with the help of translation AI, discover they were called Protheans. Alien spacecraft on site were broken down and systems studied. Researchers discover a unknown element, initially dubbed Element Omega, until translation revealed that its real name is Element Zero or Eezo. Element Zero based transportation technology researched, but was found to be vastly inferior to their own FTL. Titan is colonized.

 **2065: First Human Psion is Awoken, Stable Genetic Alterations are Pioneered**

While the majority of humanity was focused on the stars, Project Ascension delved into the possible power of the human mind. The Project was a resounding success, producing 20 individuals dubbed Psions, which are individuals who can use their mind in a variety of ways to affect the world around them and other beings therein. Project Mutare produces gene therapy treatments that can permanently wipe out genetic diseases such as Cystic fibrosis, Huntington's Disease, and Hemophilia. Baseline strength, endurance, speed, and lifespan enhancements are developed.

 _ **Codex: Enhanced Humanity**_

 _ **Psionics:**_ _A direct result of Project Ascension investigation with the "Mind Over Matter" phenomenon in humans. Every Psion has the same basic abilities, but there are 4 notable classes, as well as 3 power classifications._

 _ **Basic Abilities:**_ _All psions can utilized a form of telepathy, or thought communication, in order the "speak" to others with their minds and to "read" or extract information. All Psions are prohibited from "reading minds" unless sanctioned, or in an emergency. The punishment for disobeying this directive is immediate imprisonment, and in the case of multiple infractions, permanent removal of Psionic abilities, or Psi-Lobotomy. All Psions also have the ability to utilize telekinetics, the weakest Psion on record could reliable lift 1000 kilograms of steel and throw it with startling velocity. All offensive abilities can be resisted through the usage of Psi-Shields and extreme willpower._

 _ **Classes:**_ _There are 4 Classes of Psion, and a recently discovered super class._

 _ **Witch:**_ _The Witch is a class that is primarily comprised of females, with very few males showing the specialization. Witches possess 3 main unique abilities,_ _ **Wither**_ _,_ _ **Drain**_ _, and_ _ **Phase Rush.**_ _Wither damages the nervous and muscular systems of a target, slowing them down. If left untreated, Wither can cause death via seizure as nerves misfire more and more. Drain is a less than fully understood ability, that according to the Witches themselves drains the "Life Force" of the target, revitalizing and healing the Witch. Phase Rush is a mobility-enhancing ability. The Witch becomes intangible, due to their molecular makeup vibrating at high frequencies. When the Witch launches themself at an extreme speed in any direction, they pass through any materials in the way. When they reach their destination and become tangible again they release a so called Drain Blast, draining all targets around them._

 _ **Revenant:**_ _The Revenant is a class dominated by massive individuals, usually over 2 meters in height. They utilize the abilities,_ _ **Smite**_ _,_ _ **Vampirism**_ _,_ _ **Phase Blade**_ _, and_ _ **Juggernaut.**_ _Smite is a relatively straightforward ability. The user will build up a extreme concussive blast in or around their hand and release it as a "Shotgun Blast" of pure force. Primarily utilized in melee, this force can tear through tank armor with ease. Vampirism is a more passive ability akin to Drain. The Revenant exudes an imperceptible field. A small portion of the "Life Force" of any injured opponent within the field is drained to heal and empower the Revenant. Phase Blade is a psionic field that extends from any part of the Revenant's body, and is able to cut through any material that is not psi-shielded. Finally, Juggernaut is an ability that makes revenants supreme front line combatants. When a Revenant starts to gain momentum, a shaped shield of psionic energy forms in front of them. Upon contact with a solid object, the shield will turn into a massive Phase Blade._

 _ **Mind Flayer:**_ _The most feared other than the final Psion class, Mind Flayers fight from afar, turning enemies against each other and themselves. They utilize_ _ **Fear**_ _,_ _ **Mind Control**_ _, and_ _ **Insanity**_ _. Fear is the most straightforward of these abilities, utilizing telepathy to hyperstimulate the fear centers of the brain, while suppressing higher thought. This causes enemy combatants to be consumed by raw terror and either run or commit suicide. Mind Control is a actually a misnomer. Instead of directly controlling the target, the Mind Flayer uses their abilities to change the opponent's perception of their allies and enemies, while also making them automatically accept mental orders. This effect can be temporary in battle. If applied with care, however, the effect can be permanent, but this has been outlawed. Insanity is the most terrifying of this particular Psion's arsenal. Insanity forcibly degrades the target's sanity and makes them hallucinate while damaging the brain, causing any number of symptoms. Some die from heart attacks, and hemorrhaging of the brain, while others will go berserk or become catatonic. The effects are unpredictable at best._

 _ **Necromancer:**_ _The Necromancer is the second rarest Psion, due to the fact that most commit suicide early after their abilities manifest. Necromancers utilize two abilities,_ _ **Rift**_ _and_ _ **Conversion**_ _. Rift creates a area of extreme piercing force, a "needle storm" if you will, that is almost impossible to survive without psionic aid. Conversion works in concert with Rift. It forcibly restarts the nervous system and lower brain functions of a corpse if used rapidly, or can be used to fully resurrect a relatively intact body if used carefully._

 _ **Classification: Black Knight Psions. Classified by order of Alliance Intelligence.**_

 **2070: Colonization Resumes**

Charon was excavated and reveals a dormant mass effect Relay. TU government decided to study and try to replicate the materials involved. First Colonization Fleet made for Alpha Centauri and established military production colony _Shadenhold_ , where they successfully began colonization and mining operations. Second Colonization Fleet heads to Epsilon Eridani to establish civilian colony _Infinity._

 **2075: First Contact is Made**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here is the start of the First Contact arc. I plan for it to be at least 8 chapters, of at least 2000 words each. I know it's a bit short, but that is on purpose. This may be subject to change later.**

 **Also to prevent confusion later**

Text= Normal Speech and Actions

 **Text= Titles and Authors Notes, Headings**

 _Text= Radio or Thought Communications and Actions._

 _ **Text= Ship and Weapon Names**_

Chapter 1: Blackout

 **Bridge of the TUN Heavy Frigate** _ **Void Sailer**_

"Ping their transponders again," ordered Captain Jacob Smith. "We need to know what's going on down there."

"I have already tried exactly thirty-three times, Captain," stated the ship's AI, Bella. "They've gone completely silent. The only signals we are getting from the surface are infrequent magnetic fluctuations," The two of them had been trying to restore contact with the four man scout team they had sent down to the planet HP-30091, or _Nox_ in the Epsilon Eridani system. The scouting team was sent to survey the projected colony site, but had gone dark after just six hours.

"I don't care, Bella. Ping them again," ordered the Captain. "I am not losing our people."

"But, sir."

"No buts. Ping them again, and notify fireteams Theta and Beta to be ready for rescue operations."

"Yes, sir," resigned, the AI did as ordered. "Ping away. The _**Void Sailer**_ 's scans are picking up increased magnetic fluctuations from the ground."

"Bella, could those be causing the interference?" The Captain queried, "if so, we need to send a shuttle to survey the team's last known position."

"Sir, Exploration Fleet grade transponders and communication arrays should be able to cut through interference ten times this. No, there has to be another explanation."

Smith froze for a second, chilled by a sudden thought.

"Sir, what?", Bella started, but the Captain cut her off.

"Bella, what if they are not alone down there? What if we there is something down there that they found?" The Captain stopped, "What if it found them?" Both the AI and the human stopped and processed the possibility of a first contact scenario.

"Sir, do you really think….," the AI trailed of.

"Yes," Jacob stated, "I really think that we have a chance of making first contact here and now."

The Captain quickly turned, "Bella, begin creation of a first contact package. We need to have it ready when we send down our men to find the scout team."

"Right away, sir," the AI's digital avatar disappeared as she devoted her prodigious processing capacity to the construction of the package. In exactly 3 minutes and thirty seconds, her work was completed.

"Captain, I have completed the….," the AI stopped suddenly. "Sir, I am picking up a signal from the surface; it's them."

"Quick, put it through," ordered Jacob. "We need to know what is going on down there."

"Right away sir," the AI complied. "It is audio only."

" _..._ _ **Void Sailer**_ _, come in_ _ **Void Sailer**_ _. This is Corporal Richard Kalington, I need backup. I think the rest of the expedition has been taken."_

"This is Captain Smith, what do you mean taken?" Demanded the Captain, "what is happening down there soldier?"

" _Sir, Lieutenant Harper, Sergeant Moreau, and Private Black went to check out a possible ruin not far from the landing site. They left me to guard the shuttle, that's the last time I saw them. They haven't responded to my attempts at contact since entering the structure."_

"Sit tight, son, I am sending fireteams Beta and Theta to back you up, and search for the rest of your squad."

" _Thank you sir. Wait, what the hell is that?"_

"What do you see? Tell us now," ordered the Captain.

" _It's all over me! Get off - get off me! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ The transmission suddenly cut out.

"Sir, I have lost the signal," Bella stated despondently. "We've lost him."

"GOD DAMN IT!". The captain roared, dropping his voice to a deadly tone, "deploy the Stalkers, all of them."

"But sir, this is a first contact," started the AI, but the Captain cut her off.

"We are dealing with a most-likely highly-aggressive, unknown species that to our knowledge has just killed or captured four of our people. What I am doing is underkill."

"Yes, sir," the AI complied. "Stalkers 1 through through 12 are primed and standing by for drop order."

"Do it," order the Captain.

 _ **5 Hours Earlier, Surface of Nox**_

Psion Sergeant Kevin Moreau was having a good day. He had been assigned to the team to take the first steps on the planet Nox, the potential site for the colony _Infinity._

"Alright, boys, when we hit dirt we have exactly 4 hours of free exploration before we need to make a report. So, do not wander off, and keep scanners going at all times," ordered Lieutenant Riley Harper. Turning to the rest of the scouting team, he said, "Private, what is the first rule of exploring a potentially hostile planet?"

"Uhhh, don't eat the yellow snow?" asked Private Christian Black.

"Funny, Private. I didn't take you for the joking type," Harper said, walking up close to the soldier. "No. Rule number one is scan everything. Rule number two is do not eat the yellow snow."

"Don't worry about it, Rookie," Moreau chimed in. "Everybody knows what the Lieutenant's rule number three is."

"Sergeant Moreau, don't you dare," Harper started.

"Ahem, rule number three, see if they are interested in a interspecies relationship." The Sergeant grinned, "After all, Riley, I found your stash. I know what you're into." The Lieutenant's eye began to twitch as his face flushed red.

"Sergeant, after we get back to the ship, I am going to kick your ass." With that Harper turned back to the controls of the shuttle as they finished entry.

"Autopilot disengaged," chimed the shuttle computer. Lieutenant Harper took the controls. The shuttle slowed as Harper brought it to a smooth landing. The team did a final gear check. Moreau picked up his trusty A19 _**Devourer**_ Psi-Shotgun, designedspecifically for Revenants.

" _Too bad I'm the smallest Revenant on record,_ " thought Kevin ruefully. " _Other wise I could handle two of these._ " All the men filled out, Moreau leading the way.

"Sir, I've got something on the mapping scan," Private Black said suddenly. "Looks like a ruin of some kind, shaped like one of those bio-domes on Earth." The group froze at that, all suddenly thinking the same thing.

"What if..," Harper trailed off. "What if we aren't alone here?" The question echoed what every one of them was thinking. The silence seemed to envelope the group, but the feeling was quickly shattered.

"Either way, we have a job to do," Harper clarified, breaking the others free from their reveries. "Corporal, you stay with the shuttle. Moreau, you and Private Black are with me. Let's go." The trio left the disappointed Kalington behind, quickly moving toward the supposed ruin.

"Private, how far is it to this structure?" asked Moreau.

"About 6 clicks, sir. We should be there in 3 hours," responded the Private.

"Cut the chatter," interrupted Harper. "We don't know what might hear us. Turn on your helmets' sound dampeners, and activate team-com."

"Yes, sir," the duo acknowledged. Subsiding into silence, the trio moved at a steady, but stealthy, quick march. As they moved through the landscape, Moreau made note of a startling fact.

"Sir, all these plants, they're….black," noted Moreau, nervous. As they marched, every single apparent plant they passed or could see was black with red veins.

"Must be due to the constant cloud cover," thought Harper outloud, noting the perpetually grey sky. "The lack of sunlight and their dark coloration must mean they are at least somewhat similar to plants back home. Photosynthesis and the like." Mollified, the group moved on. Minutes bled into hours as they drew ever closer to the dome-like structure. The gray and black structure seemed roughly hewn from a block of stone. Up close, it was massive, towering over the men.

"This looks natural, but not at the same time," stated the Sergeant. "Scanner pegs it at 60 meters in diameter, and 30 meters tall. That is too precise to be natural. There seems to be an opening on the east side of it." The group began to circle the structure in the direction of the entrance.

"Moreau, I want you to probe the interior. We need to know if there is something in there", ordered Harper. "If there is, we need to be prepared for possible first contact."

"Yes, sir," Moreau said distantly. He extended his mind's eye into the structure, looking for the faintest sign of thought or emotion. All he found was a strange sense of welcoming and joy, as if a dormant entity was hoping for someone to come to it.

"Sir, I think I've got something," started Moreau, but he was quickly interrupted.

"What?! What do you mean you mean, you think you've got something," interrupted Private Black, slightly panicked.

"Calm down, soldier! Panicking will make you shoot funny. Personally, I am not up for a bullet in the ass," Lieutenant Harper quickly rebuked. "Sergeant, continue your report."

"It's like there is something in there, waiting, hoping for us to come in."

"Is it hostile?"

"No sir. Just..." Moreau paused for a moment, briefly touching the dormant consciousness again. "It's just, excited? No that's not the word, it is sort of happy and eager, but also waiting. I think it wants us to go inside." As if on cue, they reached the entrance, an arched opening surrounded by cracks.

"Well, let's not keep it waiting," Harper said, walking toward the portal. Moreau stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, shouldn't we send a message back to command? We need to be a hundred percent prepared to face whatever is in there." Harper shook his head, his eyes betraying his resignation.

"Alright, I'll contact the _**Void Sailer**_." As Harper began reaching to key his transmitter, Moreau felt something different from the entity; pure fear.

"Sir, wait," Moreau said suddenly. "Something is wrong." Just as those words left his mouth, the scanner squawked at them.

"Lieutenant, sir, we've got a problem. The scanner is picking up a massive spike in electromagnetic fluctuations," Private Black said quickly.

"Send a message now, Harper," urged Moreau. "Whatever is in there could be very dangerous."

"Alright, I'll do it right now," The lieutenant paused, " _ **Void Sailer**_ , come in _ **Void Sailer**_ , we have a situation down here." All that answered him was static.

"Sir, what is going on?" asked Black.

"I can't seem to contact the ship. There's something interfering with communications."

"But Sir, our team-com is still working. If it was cutting of all communications, wouldn't that be down too?"

"It must block signals from leaving the atmosphere only," interjected the Revenant. "We need to contact Corporal Kalington. Maybe the the shuttle's array can get a message through."

"Do it," ordered Harper. "Private, scan for the source of the interference."

"Already did Sir, it's coming from in there." Just then Moreau walked back to them

"I told the Corporal what our situation is. He said he'll try to make contact. It didn't sound like he was able to when I disconnected."

"Alright, men, here is the plan. We go in there, we figure out what is causing the interference. Then, we disable or destroy it, make contact with the ship and get the hell out of here. Good plan, right?"

"Right," the other two responded. With that, the fireteam pushed into the building. Moreau, taking point by virtue of his heavier armor and a close range specialization, was followed by Harper and his heavy assault rifle, with Private Black watching their back. As the group moved through the tunnel, it quickly opened into a massive chamber. In the center of the chamber was a single, seemingly shallow well, filled with a constantly shifting black and silvery blue liquid.

"Moreau, probe that," Harper ordered. "That must be what you sensed. Private, start scanning for the source of the interference." Both soldiers scrambled to comply.

"Harper, are you sure it is a good idea to poke around a alien consciousness," asked Moreau.

"No, but we don't have any choice".

"Alright, it's not like it's my head on the line or anything," replied Moreau sarcastically. He extended a tendril of thought toward the liquid on in the center of the chamber. As he made contact, he sensed overwhelming joy and a sense of something akin to longing.

"Lieutenant," Black said suddenly. "The interference is coming from the pool." As if on cue the liquid shuddered violently. Through the link he had forged with the entity, Moreau realized something.

"Sir that's not one thing, it's hundreds." They all stopped, and looked to the center of the room. The liquid, seemingly defying gravity, was towering over them like a tsunami wave.

"Sir, I would suggest immediate withdrawal," shouted the Private, clearly panicking. Just as he said that, as if in response, Moreau heard a single clear thought.

" _STAY."_ The mass plunged down over them, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Feel free to PM me if you have any questions**

Chapter 2: Symbiosis

 _Sergeant Kevin Moreau plunged through a void of inky blackness. Scenes from his life appeared as pictures and voices, before fading into the black soup._

 _"You are the most powerful humans in existence", whispered the voice of his psionics trainer. "With that comes a responsibility to protect your fellow man."_

 _"You're special. I love you, Kevin," spoke his mother's voice from behind him. "I just wish we could have more time". The voices faded as pictures took their place. The inside of his Psionic Isolation Pod, during the initial training. His mother's face as she breathed her last, dying from the last known case of cancer._

 _"Why am I seeing this?" he thought into the shadows. "What is going on?" As if in answer a light, appeared bellow him. Passing through the radiant portal, he entered a blank grey space. Suddenly, it was as if he was standing on solid ground._

 _"Okay, this is new," Moreau thought. To his left, a vaguely feminine figure appeared and began to approach him. The figure was shrouded in black and blue, with only hands and feet showing. These were startlingly white in comparison to both the surroundings and the figure's constantly shifting attire._

 _"Who are you? Did you bring me here?" demanded Moreau. The figure continued to approach him. Moreau reached for his shotgun, only to realize that it wasn't there._

 _"Why are you in my head? Did you do something to me?" Moreau continued to press. It was then that he noticed something. He wasn't in armor. Every psion had a default appearance they choose in their mind, his was him in full armor. Before he could press any further the figure spoke._

 _"Please do not be afraid. I mean you no harm," the figure spoke in the voices of his mother and sister at the same time, creating a slight echoing effect. "I only wish for you understand, so that we may be whole." What the figure said made made Kevin stop._

 _"We may be whole?" he echoed. "There is no "we." I am Class 3 Revenant Sergeant Kevin Moreau. I am my own person, and you will get out of my head!" The figure recoiled from the force with which he he shouted._

 _"But…" the figure started, but Moreau cut her, he assumed, off._

 _"No. What are you, a renegade Mind Flayer, trying to turn me into a sleeper agent for your agenda. Was that ruin just an illusion?" The figure froze at that, as if it were encased in ice._

 _"No. We are not," the figure replied. Moreau laughed at this._

 _"There is no we. There is you and me here, lady," he retorted. "You're alone, inside the mind of a powerful Psion. So, I would suggest you start begging for mercy before I tear your mind apart."_

 _"You cannot," the female apparition replied. "I am part of you, as you are part of me. There is no you and me: there is us." Moreau froze at that._

 _"What do you mean, part of me?" He asked, tone low and menace evident. "As far as I know, I don't have multiple personalities. So, you better explain what the hell you're talking about, right the fuck now." The figure nodded._

" _Yes, I shall explain. I will show you the reason for why I came to you." Their surroundings shifted from grey to a mirror of the landscape of Nox. "Long ago, we were not alone." The scene shifted into a picture of a tall, vaguely avian figure clad in black metal armor. "Our first and last partners, the Broken Ones, shared this world with us." The scene shifted to one of the Broken standing over a pool similar to the one Moreau had seen inside the dome._

" _Wait, so you're saying that they are extinct?" Moreau interrupted._

" _Yes, they did not survive the Harvest," the figure answered. "The Reaping Ones came and burned the sky black. Only a single breeding pool survived of our kind."_

" _Our kind? You mean you are not one of the Broken Ones?" Moreau asked. "Then what are you?"_

" _We are now a Whole One, but before you and I were us, I was one of the Incomplete Ones, always seeking wholeness with another." Moreau processed this new information._

" _So you're one of consciousnesses I touched." He thought for a moment. "So your kind is a sort of symbiotic life form, then."_

" _Symbiotic," the figure paused, searching his mind for information about what he ment. "Symbiotic implies separation. We are not separate. We are one; we are whole; we are new."_

" _Why aren't there any more of these "Whole Ones," all we found was that pool?" Moreau countered._

" _Because they are dead...gone...broken. The Reaping Ones harvested the Broken and killed the Whole. We have been incomplete ever since, until you and your kind, the Brave Ones, came, and you, one of the Awakened Brave Ones, arrived."_

" _Awakened? What do you mean awakened?" asked Moreau._

" _Your mind-your being-is awake and reaches out to affect reality. You are Awakened, as we are."_

" _So you mean Psionics are the sign of this so called 'Awakening?' That means all of your kind is psionic, too, right?"_

" _Yes, we are Awake, but not the same as you. Your self burns like a inferno, and warps reality in ways we cannot."_

" _I see." Moreau lapsed into silence, before speaking again, "you didn't give me a choice. You just rushed in and, took away my freedom to choose. Why?"_

" _Before we are whole, we cannot think-only act. We seek out the closest possible completion of us." Moreau stopped at that._

" _So, until you become one with another sentient entity, you're nothing but an animal?" Kevin asked, perplexed, but no longer angry._

 _"No. We still feel, and we still think. We seek out the one who will make us whole, and join only with them." The figure clarified then continued, "once we find them, we lose control until we are successfully joined into a whole."_

" _Huh," Moreau replied. "So I take it these joinings are permanent then, right?"_

 _"Yes, we are one in body," replied the entity. "Our minds are connected, but distinct, however."_

 _"Well, since you're here for the long haul, what should I call you?" he asked. "Since, you'll apparently be in my head until I die, it'll get awkward calling you 'Alien Lady in My Head' all the time."_

 _The entity was silent for a moment. "I am She who Lights the Shadows," the she replied._

 _"That's a bit of a mouthful; how about Sol? After the name of the my home system's sun," suggested Moreau. The alien seemed to mull over the name, reading the significance from Moreau's mind._

 _"Yes, Sol, the mother of the Brave Ones. I accept this name." With that the pair lapsed into silence._

 _"Alright, before we do anything else,"Kevin said suddenly. "I have questions-a lot of questions. First, what does this 'Wholeness' do to my body?"_

 _"You will be larger than before, and stronger, too. You will regenerate from wounds very quickly, and be tougher than the armor you wear." Sol supplied, her mental avatar smiling._

" _Okay, I like the sound of that. What about appearance? And, if I have a kid, will they be "Whole" as well?"_

" _If you want to know what you look like, see for yourself," Sol replied, and a mirror appeared before him. The man looking back at him seemed only slightly different. His brown hair and beard were still the same, his head still it's squarish shape. His eyes, however, were a glowing cobalt with a bright blue ring around the pupil, instead of their normal greyish blue. As Sol had said, he was larger, now fitting into the size category most Revenants are noted to be in. His arms had one on the most startling differences. His veins all glowed a soft blue. His hands had a more drastic change. His fingernails were black, and more like claws. Taken by a sudden urge, he willed them to disappear. They retracted, revealing normal nails underneath._

" _Well, that is definitely new," Moreau said, mistified. Sol laughed._

" _If you think that is strange, look at your back." Kevin turned around to see. The first thing he noticed was the glowing markings. Diamond shaped spots descended down the length of his entire spine. Then it hit him. He had an extra set of limbs on his back. As he noticed two armored, segmented arms resembling tentacles with three claws on their ends, extending from under his shoulder blades, he became aware of their sensations._

" _What the hell?! Now I've got extra arms?! I don't know if this is awesome or terrifying," Kevin said, experimentally flexing the arms. It only took him a couple of minutes to move them naturally. Turning back to the mirror, he saw that his legs had glowing veins just like his arms. What really caught his attention was the noticeable, thick boney plates on his shins. Looking back to his arms he noted similar structures on his forearms, like biological bracers._

" _Alright, what about kids? You never answered that one. Also, why do you keep sounding more and more human?" asked Moreau. Sol nodded._

" _To answer the first part, yes, you can still have kids. No, they will not be one of the Whole Ones, unless they choose to become one as an adult. We do not merge with children; they are not ready. Any children you father will be superior to others, however."_

" _Superior how, exactly?"_

" _They will be larger, live longer, and be superior to their peers." Sol answered then continued. "As to why I sound more human, as I changed you physically, you change me mentally. When we merge, we change to better get along with the other half of our Whole."_

" _I see," replied Moreau. A sudden thought struck him. "If we are now one being, does that mean you can move my body?"_

" _Yes, but only if you let me," replied Sol. "Since this form is originally yours, and you have the best grasp of it, I cannot force it to obey me. The extra limbs on your back, however, are a result of our merger. Should you ever be at risk, I can seize control of them to protect you."_

" _Alright, now that we've got that out of the way. I have one more question. How will you reproduce?" queeried Kevin. Sol stopped, looked at him, then answered._

" _In order to produce more Incomplete Ones, we only need a nutrient solution. After two Incomplete ones are placed inside, they will merge and begin to produce new Incompletes." The Sergeant processed the information._

" _How did you and the rest survive for so long without food?" asked Moreau. Sol looked down, as if crying._

" _The last of the Whole Ones on this planet sacrificed themselves so that the last two Incomplete Ones would be able to birth the next generation. One-by-one, they fed us, until the last sacrificed himself two days before you arrived. With your, coming we felt hope." Sol suddenly embraced him, "Thank you."_

" _Um...alright Sol, you're welcome," Kevin shook his head. "Now that we've got that all sorted, I want to wake up. I will need to speak to Harper and Private Black to find out how to break the news of your existence to the rest of our expedition. We also need a way to transport the rest of the Incompletes out of here."_

" _Yes, now that you have accepted us as a Whole, I can complete the merger. After that, you should wake up." Sol walked up to him, glowing brighter and growing with each step. When she reached him, she was just as tall as him. Standing eye to eye, Sol leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. Everything went black._

Sergeant Kevin Moreau woke up on a cold floor. As he forced his eyes open, he realized two things. First, he noticed he could see his surroundings as if they were lit by the sun. Second he noted his helmet was gone.

 _"Of course it's gone, how else was I supposed to easily initiate the merging,"_ quipped Sol's voice in his head. He jumped at that. _"Yes, that was in fact real-not a dream."_

 _"I figured that,"_ Moreau thought in reply. Standing up, he flexed his limbs and checked his faculties. His eyesight had definitely improved, as had his sense of smell. He could smell and identify the presence of the other members of the fire team, as well as the mass of Incomplete Ones. His hearing was definitely improved as well. He could hear the tiniest sounds with great clarity. Looking down at his armor, he noted that it had definitely changed as well. The Type II Psi-Ursa armor was bigger than before, allowing for his increased size. There were also two holes in the back, through which his new arms extended. Suddenly hearing movement, he turned to see Harper getting to his feet.

"Harper, did you…?" Started Moreau, but Harper responded before he could finish.

"Yes, I am… Whole now," the pair lapsed into silence. Moreau took note of Harper's appearance. The other man had the same glowing veins. His originally brown eyes were now a bright amber, with the same bright blue ring around the pupil. As far as Kevin could tell, he had not received extra limbs. Just then, a groan from across the room roused them from their individual thoughts.

"Private, is that you?" asked Harper.

"Yeah, it's me", replied the younger man, slowly walking into view. He had the same bright blue ring in his eyes, but his green ones had not changed at all. Moreau also noted the lack of additional limbs on him, as well.

"Both of you, too-right?" he asked. Riley and Kevin both nodded. "What are their names?"

"Sol," answered Moreau.

"Invictus," answered Harper. "You?"

"Mine is," the Private paused, closing his eyes as if consulting his partner. "Nova."

Their discussion was interrupted by a small rolling ball of Incomplete ones coming through the entrance. As they passed by the trio and into the pool, they dropped the unconscious Corporal Kalington. As if he had waited to be in same place as them, he opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're all okay," he said, relief evident in his voice. "I just finished merging with Fang. I assume the same happened to you all." All of them nodded, and the corporal pushed himself off the floor. That's when Moreau noticed the extra arms, all four of them. Each arm vaguely resembled a insect's segment limb. Each terminated in 4 claws.

"Welp, you've got me beat," said Moreau, revealing his additions. Before the group could say any more, an earth-shaking impact rocked the chamber.

"Stalkers! They deployed the Stalkers," stated Harper. "We need to tell command that we are okay. Otherwise, they'll burn this place to the ground." The group looked to the mass of Incomplete ones in the center of the room-the last of their kind. As one, they resolved to keep them alive, no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I know there are a lot of, 'Humanity, Fuck Yeah' stories out there, and mine seems to be one of them. This on purpose, but also incorrect. Most stories like this portray Humanity as the protagonist, and all the other races as helpless, or malicious (I.E. The Asari are manipulative, the Turians are overly aggressive assholes). My story is a best case scenario across the board. That's all I can say without spoiling. It will also turn into a specific group centered arc in the future.**

 **P.S: There will still be a Shanxi incident, but not in the way you would expect.**

 **In case anyone forgot:**

 _Italic Text= Radio communication or Thought communication/actions_

Chapter 3: Inferno

"Sir, Stalkers 4 and 5 have just gone dark," called out Operator Rose Armstrong. "You might want to see this." Captain Smith walked over, and looked at her screen.

"What the devil…" the Captain muttered. On the screen was he last image Stalker 4 had broadcasted.

"Is that…Moreau?" asked Rose, Smith nodded. The image on the screen was a roaring Kevin Moreau tearing apart Stalker 5. His face and armor lit by a glowing psi-blade, emerging from an additional arm.

"Well that is… certainly new," Smith observed. The duo lapsed into silence, too shocked to do anything but process the new development.

"Bella, try their coms," the Captain ordered the ship's AI. "If that's really them, we need to know what happened down there."

"Right away, Sir," the AI complied. "Scout Two, come in. Sergeant Moreau, please respond."

 _"Well, it's about damn time,"_ replied the Sergeant. _"If you could call off your attack dogs, it would be greatly appreciated."_

As if to punctuate his request, the Operator called out, "Sir, Stalkers 6, 7, and 8 have gone dark." The Captain face palmed.

 _"I wish we could go back to when I was a kid. Fortnite and those damned Fidget Spinners. It was so much simpler,"_ thought Smith, feeling his 74 years as he turned to Armstrong. "Back the Stalkers off 100 meters, but stay alert." Turning back to the communications console, he said, "Care to explain what is happening down there, son?"

 _"I would be happy to. But first, I'm going to need some things. One, a bigger shuttle-ours doesn't have enough room. Two, I need a 700-gallon stasis tube."_

"Why?" asked the AI and Captain simultaneously, confused.

 _"How else am I supposed to transport 700 gallons of liquid aliens? Come on, it's pretty simple," Moreau replied. "Yes, we in fact did find aliens. So, if you don't want the death of a species and several billion bucks in military hardware damage on your hands. I suggest you do as I ask."_

The Captain blinked in surprise, taken aback by the force of Moreau's commanding tone. "Alright, I'll see what I can do," he replied, with that Moreau cut the connection. The bridge lapsed into silence, each crewmember alone in their thoughts.

"Alien life..." spoke up the pilot, Bartholomew Krauser. "That's… amazing, what do you think they're like?"

"Must be quite something, if they somehow managed to convince four of us to protect them so ferociously." Chimed in the second Stalker Operator, Michael Anderson. The Captain nodded.

"Bella, notify Doctor Michel of these developments, and have her prep the stasis tube. Also, tell Fire Team Theta to gear up and get one of the _**Condor**_ s ready." He walked back to his seat and sat down heavily. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Sir, orders away," Bella said presently. "Also, need I remind you that you aren't even 100 yet? With the universal mods you've got, you'll live to at least 200."

"Don't remind me," he responded, chuckling.

 **2 Hours later, Condor Transport** _ **Jenkins,**_ **En Route to Surface of Nox.**

 __ _"Ladies and Gentlemen,"_ came the Captain's voice over their coms. _"You are about to meet with the recon team. Do not panic and shoot one of them."_

"Excuse me, Sir?" asked Commander Jade Rehwalt.

 _"It'll be easier to explain if you see for yourself,"_ admitted the Captain. _"They appear to be augmented with some kind of alien tech."_ The captain sent an image to the briefing screen. It was the same image of Moreau that Stalker 4 had sent. The group gazed at it with barely contained shock. Corporal Scott Loring, Specialist Amanda Sanchez, and their resident Witch, Specialist Natasha Blackwood acknowledged the order.

 _"Good luck down there. Smith, out."_

Rehwalt turned back to the rest of her team. "You heard him guys. Loring, you take lead. Specialists, follow up. Blackwood, I want you to be ready to Wither the second we hit the ground."

"Yes, ma'am," the group replied. They stayed silent, each lost in thought, until they felt the shudder as the _**Condor**_ landed.

"Lock and load, nerds. It's showtime," ordered Rehwalt. "I want armor sealed and safeties off. Let's go." The doors opened up with the hiss of equalizing pressure. Rehwalt led the group down the extending ramp to the four scouts. They shared a collective gasp at the changed appearance of their fellow soldiers.

 _"Kevin, is that really you?"_ thought Blackwood to her fellow Psion. Thought communion was common practice among psionic individuals.

 _"Yes, it's me,"_ he replied. _"If you want to know what happened, I can show you after we're on the ship. For now, let's just get this done."_ This entire exchange happened at the speed of thought, and ended before Theta had even reached the opposite group. Behind them came the massive stasis tube, carried by a cargo hoverlift.

"We'll take that," called out Harper, walking up close to Rehwalt. "If you'll follow us, we need to retrieve our cargo." She nodded, turning to the others.

"Let's go." With that the group moved out. Marching toward the dome some 1000 meters away. When they reached it, Moreau held up a hand.

"Stay here, unless you want a one way ticket to glowyville."

"Why," asked Sanchez. "And, what do you mean 'glowyville'?"

"He means these," answered Kalington, walking out of the dome. He motioned toward his faintly glowing veins and eyes. "If any of you go in, we can't guarantee you'll come out the same."

"Alright, you heard him. Back up ten meters, stay alert," Rehwalt ordered. "I'll operate the hoverlift."

"If you're sure," said Blackwood, motioning the group back. Rehwalt directed the hoverlift toward the entrance.

"Moreau, call them," ordered Harper, and the Revenant nodded. Rehwalt keyed the stasis tube to open up toward the tunnel. A slight rumble shook the ground as the torrent of aliens flowed into their new receptacle. Unnoticed by all, a single black and silver blob flowed around and over the exterior of the stasis tube. With the last off the mass contained within, Rehwalt closed it and activated the stasis field.

"Now that that's out of the way, we should return to the _**Void Sailer**_. You guy have a lot of explaining to do," declared Rehwalt. The scout group nodded in agreement. With that, they moved back to the transport. As they moved, the singular Incomplete One slithered down closer to the Commander. As they entered the holding bay, it dropped into the neckwell of her armor. Shifting its appearance to mimic the black inner-armor, it passed unnoticed.

"Pilot, return to base. Package secured," called Rehwalt over coms. "Tell the Doc we've got live ones." As if hearing her, the entire scout team turned their collective gaze. Rehwalt suddenly felt self conscious, until she saw where they were directing said gaze. The armor behind her head.

"What's wrong with my armor? Did I get something on it?" she queried, trying to turn her head to see.

"No, it's nothing," answered Moreau, shaking his head. His face had a resigned expression on it. "I'll tell you later, after I've gotten some sleep."

"Alright, if you say so," Jade replied, unconvinced. "I guess you would be tired after all that." Moreau nodded in agreement. Lapsing into silence, the two fireteams strapped themselves into their respective seats. The _**Jenkins**_ took off, and quickly breached the atmosphere.

 **Hanger B-2,** _ **Void Sailer.**_

Captain Jacob Smith was nervous, and it was an unwelcome sensation. His normal calm demeanor was compromised, and it showed. Around him, marines looked his way warily, unsure of its meaning.

" _Sir, are you alright,"_ asked Bella through his ear implant. _"Your vitals are spiking."_

"I'm fine Bella," the Captain reassured. As he finished, Doctor Sasha Michel, approached him.

"Sir, is what the Sergeant said true?" she asked, voice betraying her excitement.

"Yes, they found sentient alien life, Doctor. Seeing as this is a first con…." he started, but Michel interrupted him with her squeal of joy.

"YES! I will be the first human being to study alien life. I'll be invited to speak at universities. The possible scientific benefits are beyond counting." The Scientist streamed out an incessant torrent of 'how all her dreams and visions' would come true.

"Alright, Doctor Michel, I understand you're excited. Please try to rein in your enthusiasm until your alone in your soundproofed quarters." Smith sighed in exasperation, once again thinking, _"I'm getting too old for this shit."_

"Opening hanger doors, containment shields activated," said the ship's AI. "Stand by for sterilization." The transport's doors opened, disgorging the 8 soldiers and single massive stasis pod. They filled into the decontamination room.

"Bella, I want you to notify Security Team Two to prepare a room for interrogation. We need to know exactly what we are dealing with," Smith ordered. "When they're cleared, send Moreau to me under escort, and the rest to the good Doctor. Also have the Stasis tube they brought locked in Storage Vault 4, under guard at all times."

"Right away, Sir," the AI replied. "Sir, the scout team has requested that they be given rations and 4 hours of rest."

"Let them have it. What ever happened down there must have been grueling."

"Alright, Sir. Barracks 8 is empty; it can be repurposed."

"Do it, Bella," Captain Smith ordered. "Things are starting to become interesting."

 **Commander Jade Rehwalt's Quarters,** _ **Void Sailer. 2 Hours Post Mission. 1600 Hours Shipboard Time.**_

Commander Rehwalt peeled off each piece of her armor, setting each within the waiting cleaning and repair station. Left with only her skin suit, she headed for her bathroom.

"Alex, set the shower to ninety-eight degrees," she ordered her personal AI, given to all Officers. "Also send a message to the rest of Theta. Tell them I'll join them in the mess at 1900."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the AI.

"Oh, and set to do not disturb until 1820."

"Of course, switching to standby." With that, Jade proceeded into the bathroom, stripping off her skinsuit. She tossed it into the corner of the room.

" _I need to remember to get that washed,"_ she thought to herself. Stepping into the shower, she let the warm water run across her skin, taking the moment to reflect on the recent developments.

" _Alien life. I never thought I'd see that day,"_ she thought idly. Running her fingers through her mane of ebony hair, she noticed a strange lump.

" _What the…"_ Jade thought. " _How did that get there? I never removed my helmet on the ground, and it definitely wasn't there when we left. So what…"_ Her train of thought broke off as she tugged the object free. Bringing it to her front, she examined it. It was a small, oblong smooth chunk of something. The texture reminding her of a gummi candy.

"How did you get in my hair?" she asked idly, not expecting any answer from an inanimate object. The object remained silent.

 _"Better take it down to the lab later. This might be something Doctor Michel will find interesting."_ Almost as if responding, the object shifted in her had.

"FUCK!?" she yelled, trying to throw it away from her. She failed. The object, now looking more and more liquid with each second, stuck to her hand. Suddenly it exploded into motion, racing up her arm to her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, frantically trying to brush off the slimy creature. Before she could try to dislodge it again, it latched onto her face. Rapidly covering her mouth, muffling her cries, it started to seep in. The liquid spread across her head first starting to enter through her nose, then her ears. Even as it did, she began to feel an increased pressure in her head. Remembering her Anti-Psi training, she tried to force it out. She did not succeed. The pressure only increased, bringing tears to her eyes. These quickly stopped as additional tendrils pushed through her tear ducts. Then came the voice.

 _"Where once you were alone, you are not. Where you were broken, you are made new. Accept us as Whole."_ That statement was the last she heard; her world faded to black.

 **Closing Notes: Have Fun. Also, curveball around the corner, you've been warned.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Now we explore the Citadel side of things (Please put away the torches and pitchforks. The cliffhanger was a great touch). Yes, not only humanity is going to be different. The Council are going to be less of a group of megalomaniacle assholes as in various other FHY fics (Here's looking at you New Past/History, Iron Heart of Man, First War, and any Xcom AU). Although I enjoy all those stories, and they are part of my inspiration, I like the various races (Garrus, Mordin, Wrex, and Tali are my favorite characters), and the fact that they are almost always portrayed as greedy, prideful, manipulative, and petty, really grinds my gears. Alright I'll put my soapbox away.**

 **Announcement time: I am now taking input on OCs; pm me your ideas. If I like it, it may end up in the story.**

 **Also, I received my first hate comment. It was a anonymous review, so that's a bit cowardly. Anywho, I like feedback, but only if it's feedback. Not random nonsensical blather. If you decide to post said blather, I will read it and either delete it, or publicly mock it in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Echoes of the Future**

 **Citadel, Bachjret Ward, 19:20 Galactic Standard Time.**

"Let me get this straight. The Asari are in desperate need of a change in leadership, correct?" asked Tullus Adjucus, a Turian Spectre.

"Yes, the Matriarchs are, as they stand, a bunch of manipulative grandstanders. They promote stagnancy for everyone but the Asari. Until this changes, things will never improve," replied Matriarch Pethada Kerevas, her face set in a determined frown. "First, we'll need a Counselor who is… amenable."

"Any candidates in mind?" asked the Spectre.

"Yes. This one: Tevos." Pethada's omnitool displayed the 469 year old matron. "She shows promise, but she needs a competent mentor. Someone who can teach her that some things matter more than power."

"That person being you, I suppose," replied Tullus.

"Yes."

"Alright, what's the plan?" he asked, resigned. The Asari opposite him smiled.

"Simple. I am going to approach her. I'll offer to teach her how to navigate the political ladder she'll have to climb. All that time, I'll show her our way of thinking."

"With concern: that is all well and good. What about after? The Matriarchs aren't just going to roll over and let you change the system," cut-in Elder Oltran, the only elcor of the group. "With slight fear: they are not above assassination, as you know."

"That is why I will be their target," replied the Matriarch, catching the entire group by surprise. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I'm already being targeted for being 'too progressive.'"

"What is your-kcthhh- plan Thessia-clan?" asked Dal Farak, the representative of the various Volus interested in their group. His speech was punctuated by his heavy breaths. "Hhhht-Where will you go to escape their wrath, the Terminus?"

"No. After I've left someone to better carry on my work, I'm going into exile, taking 'all' my followers with me. That should throw off the scent, and give you time to complete what I have started."

"Where?" asked Onal Dajao, a salarian dalatrass. "Not through the Rachni relay, I hope."

"No, I am going into the uncharted regions, through one of the Hades Gamma relays."

The others gasped, or their species' equivalent, at the revelation.

"With barely contained shock: Are you sure that is a good plan, Matriarch?"

"Pethada, are you sure?" asked Tullus.

"Uncharted space… A interesting solution. Room to expand. Set up a powerbase away from prying eyes. Ingenious," the Dalatrass spoke up amidst the cries of confusion. The group turned to look at her. She continued. "Allows for a larger group to hide. Should send group members of our own species. We don't want to end up with an exile colony full of Ardat-Yakshi."

"But, who should we send? We would also need to set up a acceptable number for genetic diversity." asked Admiral Neennu'Xolin nar Goron, one of two Quarians in the group.

"That's where you and Captain Yeso'Naafin vas Maako come in," replied Matriarch Kerev. "With the three colony ships you found, we should be able to send enough Salarians, Turians, and a significant number of Quarians along with Pethada's fleet. Each group should be able to set up a table colony within whatever system we end up in. From there, we set up shop and get working."

"That's all well and good in theory, but where are you going to get the people from?" asked Adjucus.

"Easy. We make it look legitimate. The Dalatrass has already set up a colonization program. The criteria for entrants will give us a amenable group. After the "Colonization Expedition" leaves, it will mysteriously go silent. After that my fleet will link up with them, and we will proceed as planned."

"With approval: I will see if I can get some of my people's terraforming experts onboard. That way we make a showing of most of the citadel races in the colony."

"Dal Farak, anything to add?" asked Pethada.

"Ktfffhh-no, we will handle the financial side of this business. I am not interested in sending my people. However, we will expect a eventual return on our investment Thessia-clan."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less." The group lapsed into silence, minds whirling with the thousands of possibilities.

"What if…" Tullus trailed off, and started again. "What if we find a new race out there? What then?" This brought the group up short. "I mean," he continued. "We are going into an unexplored region. Logic dictates that eventually we are going to find somebody new."

"In the event that we make first contact, we bring them into our fold. If they are primitive, we can uplift and bring their resources to bear. If they are as advanced as us, and amicable, we ally or partner with them. When we return, if we bring a new race, we could effect even more drastic changes." The rest of the group looked on in silence, listening, and planning.

"An interesting prospect, to be sure. I will have my linguist work up a advanced first contact package. We will need to input much more information to convince whatever people we find are made to be malleable to us."

"No," rebuked the Matriarch, stunning the group. "We will not repeat the mistakes of the past. I will not be like the rest of those manipulative crownes." The Dalatrass closed her mouth sharply, before Pethada continued. "The current power the Asari wield is based upon manipulation and deceit."

"What do you mean?" asked Neennu. "I know they're a bunch of conniving backstabbers, but Asari tech is a grade above. That, it seems to me, puts your people on top."

"You're correct, but also wrong," replied Matriarch Pethada. "Do you know why our technological advantage exists?"

"No," the Quarian admitted, looking around at the group. They all shook their heads, also mystified.

"Because, the Temple of Athame on Thessia houses a Prothean Beacon. One that the other members of the Council are unaware of." The room went dead silent, even the masked Quarians able to express shock. Their glowing eyes lighting up like a flashlights within their shadowed faceplates.

"With overwhelming shock: if that is true, than the Asari have been breaking Citadel law for hundreds of years!" the normally calm elder exclaimed. His demeanor rapidly shifted. The rest of the gathering shied away from the behemoth. Elcor have a very hard time expressing emotions, but when they could, their anger was terrifying. The floor cracked as the hulking creature stomped down upon it.

"With repressed rage: that technology could have helped us win the Rachni War without the Krogan. If your people hadn't hoarded it for themselves, we could have put down the Krogan hard without nearly as many casualtie. The Geth wouldn't have been able to kill nearly all the Quarians. And, we could have forced the Batarians to stop practicing slavery; which, as you know, is against Citadel Law!" The Elcor's eyes flashed dangerously before he subsided into quite fury.

"You're right. And, that's why I am doing this," Patheda said quickly. Mollified, Oltran relaxed, before the Asari continued. "Too long my people have put themselves first. The Matriarchs consider themselves the be-all, end-all of importance in this galaxy."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the facts," the flanging voice of the Turian Spectre cut in. "Your people are breaking Citadel Law. It is my duty as a Spectre to put a stop to it."

"While I admire your courage, that is very foolish, Tullus," responded the Dalatrass. "The second you make a fuss, the Matriarchs will do anything to get rid of you."

"Not to mention-hhhttch- some of your own people, for alienating their allies, Palaven-clan," came the voice of Dal Farak. "The economy would also be upset, who knows-kthhhh- what kind of tariffs and fines will come about as a punishment."

"You're right, of course, all of you. I agree that we cannot afford the kind of upset revealing the beacon would cause. It would undo all our work." The meeting all nodded their assent. "Now moving on, what other matters need to be covered?"

"The Krogan," supplied Yeso. "Are we going to bring any of them?"

"Yes, I have been in contact with a number of interested individuals led by one Thax Vunak. He was agreed to join our venture, provided we provide passage off Tuchanka for 10 fertile females he has gathered." The Matriarch looked at the Salarian Dalatrass, gauging her reaction.

The Salarian merely nodded. "That is fair in a new environment, surrounded by good examples and progressive ideas. We may see some advancement in their society- an interesting prospect." Hearing that, the Matriarch nodded, then turned to the others.

"Are we all agreed?" she asked, the rest all spoke there assent. "Yes."

 **Citadel, Presidium Gardens, 4 hours later.**

Matron Tevos Araeus sat on a bench looking out over the Presidium Gardens, thinking about her future. She was considering a more political position than her last at one of the Serrice facilities. Her thoughts were interrupted by another Asari approaching.

"Hello Matron, do you mind if I sit here?" asked the other Asari.

"Of course, Sister," Tevos replied, shifting slightly to afford more room on the bench. The other Asari settled herself on the proffered seat.

"You know, in all my eight hundred years, the beauty of this place still never ceases to impress."

Tevos turned sharply to look at the other Asari. "I'm sorry Matriarch, but I don't recognize you. May I ask your name?" Tevos requested.

"You may, I am Matriarch Pethada," the Matriarch replied.

"Ah, I've heard of you. They call you, the 'Progressive'. You've caused waves with your very vocal views," said Tevos, suddenly interested. "That makes me wonder why you would be interested in me."

Pethada chuckled, "I would expect nothing less. You are as sharp as the rumors claim. Yes, I am interested in you, and more importantly, in your future."

"Oh?" replied Tevos, intrigued. "And, why is that?"

"Because you're smart, level headed, and you display a drive to succeed. What you lack is a true goal."

"And, you plan to provide me one. Alright, what did you have in mind?" asked Tevos, her interest subtly piqued.

"I want to teach you," replied the Matriarch. "As you know, I am already a target. You are an unknown. The perfect candidate to utilize both my resources, and carry on my life's work."

"What work is that?"

"The Future. A future not ruled by the stagnation and pettiness that has become the central dogma of the other Matriarchs. I wish to upset their precious 'Status Quo', and pave the way into a better future."

Tevos looked at the other Asari critically, searching her face for any hint of ulterior motive. She found none. "Even if you try, they can just silence you. Cover it up, and move on. How are you going to combat…" Tevos trailed off, realizing without Pethada having to explain. "That's why you're reaching out to me. You need a secret partener, someone to help your objectives without garnering the attention of the other Matriarchs."

"You're half right, child. I do need a secret partner to carry out my work. However, I will not be here. After I set the necessary events in motion, I will hide their existence by my own sacrifice."

"Why are you telling me this? How do you know I won't betray you?" demanded the Matron.

"Because, my dear, you know that what I am doing is right. I chose you because your own views are similar to mine." This stopped Tevos, making her think of what could have made her a candidate. A memory bubbled to the forefront of her mind. A Turian C-Sec Officer had been beating a Quarian Pilgrim when Tevos had intervened, locking the Officer in a stasis field, and then paying to get the Quarian treated.

"You chose me to be your successor just from one act of kindness? And, what do you mean you won't be here?" the Matron asked.

"Yes, I did. To answer your second question, after you're ready, I will execute my plan to give you freedom to operate. I will 'accidentally' reveal one of my non-critical endeavors, one that will confirm the other Matriarch's suspicions. After I do that, I'll go into voluntary exile in the Uncharted Regions. We can speak at length about my other plan., But for now, can I count on you?" Pethada finished, looking expectantly at the other Asari.

Tevos stared back, shocked, but thoughtful. "Yes, you can count on me." Tevos stood up. "It will be a pleasure working with you, Matriarch Pethada."

"Indeed. Now, let's go change the Galaxy". The two Asari stood up and walked out of the Gardens, each filled with thoughts of the future.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: And back to the Humans we go. Sorry for the POV whiplash, but it's needed. Anywho time to throw a wrench in the diplomatic cogs.**

 **On an unrelated side note: feel free to leave ideas and suggestions. Also the OC requesting is still open. It is for the next story arc, so don't expect them yet.**

 **Chapter 5: Chaos**

 _ **Void Sailer,**_ **Improvised Interrogation Chamber, 1800 Hours.**

"What happened down there, Sergeant?" Captain Smith asked Moreau, who sat across from him.

"We found them, Sir. The rest is kind of like a cheesy horror film." The they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to blink. The Revenant won out in the end, his glowing eyes never closing.

"Well, what is up with all that?" the Captain motioned to Moreau's glowing veins and eyes. "And those arms. Cybernetics? Nanotech?"

"Call them gifts," Moreau smirked. "The price was… quite agreeable if you ask me." The pair lapsed into silence, the guards in the room shifting uncomfortably.

"So you said that's the 'last of their kind.' How many is that, exactly?"

"About five thousand, all told," Moreau replied, looking a bit sullen.

"Why were there so few? What happened to the rest?"

"Now those are some very good questions. I just so happen to know the answer them," Moreau answered, a cocky smile forming on his face. "They fought a genocidal war against a race of technorganic organisms responsible for the extinction of the Protheans. They call them the Reaping Ones-I decided to go with Reapers. Basically they shared the planet with another race, some avian race. Said race got wiped out, the last of them sacrificing their lives to save the remaining Icons."

"Icons?" asked the Captain, confused.

"Those aliens we picked up, they call themselves the Incomplete Ones. That's a bit unwieldy, so we decided to call them Icons."

"What do you mean, 'Incomplete?'"

"I mean they exist as half of a whole; as such, they are Incomplete."

"How does that work, exactly?" asked the Captain, intrigued.

"I'm not exactly at liberty to say, I would have to get their permission to reveal more."

"I'll trust your word for now. What else can you tell me?"

 _ **Void Sailer**_ **, Officer Quarter's Access Hallway, 1830 Hours.**

Natasha Blackwood was worried. Her commander had not showed up to mess on time. Rehwalt was always punctual, and her absence was extremely unusual. Blackwood walked faster, ending up at her superior's door. She keyed the buzzer.

"Jade, you in there?" she called out. Silence answered her. "Commander, you alive?" She tried again, worried. She continued to key the buzzer, with no answer. Left with no other options, and not wanting to disturb the Captain from his talk with the returned recon squad, she extended her mind into the room, seeking her friend's consciousness. What she found was disturbing. A sphere of psionic energy was pulsating within her friends quarters.

 _"What the hell is that?"_ she thought. Pulling her senses back into her body, she began to phase through the door. Not seeing Rehwalt in the room, she headed toward Jade's bathroom, where she could hear the shower running. Reaching the bathroom, she reached out telekinetically and ripped the door off its hinges. On the floor of the shower sprawled a familiar shape. Rehwalt was completely limp, her eyes half-open and glassy. As Blackwood watched, her eyes started to glow in the middle, around her pupil.

 _"Wait, that's just like..."_ Natasha thought, before her friends body convulsed. To Natasha's growing horror, she saw changes rip through her commander's body. Jade's body visibly thickened, muscle growing at an accelerated rate. The cracking of bone could be heard, as her skeleton changed and grew. Before Blackwood's eyes, her veins began to pulsate with a soft blue glow. Then came the most drastic change. Rehwalt's spine arched violently, flipping her onto her stomach. With Jade's back now exposed, Natasha watched the change with wide eyes. Six new limbs ripped out of the commander's back, puncturing the skin only to have it heal around them almost instantly. Each was a thin tendril, about 8 centimeters in diameter, tipped with a glowing arrowhead-shaped structure. The shock of this broke Blackwood out of her horror-induced trance.

"This is Specialist Blackwood, I need a biohazard containment team in Commander Rehwalt's Quarters," the Witch shouted into her com unit.

 _"Why?"_ replied Doctor Michel, the voice on the other end. _"What is going on in there?"_

"I don't know exactly. I came in and the Commander was just lying there. Then, she started changing."

 _"Changing, how?"_ the Doctor asked, sounding concerned.

"She is starting to look similar to the team we brought back. With the glowing veins and eyes. As well as six extra limbs," Blackwood replied, starting to get desperate. "Either way, something is very, very wrong. She needs help. Please!"

 _"Dispatching team now; sit tight."_ With that, the connection closed. Within a minute, a shipwide alarm was sounded.

 _"Warning! This is not a drill. Biohazard in the Crew Quarters. Begin Containment. This is not a drill,"_ the ship's PA blared. The alert lights switched to a flashing red color instantly.

 _ **Void Sailer**_ **, Med-Lab. 1838 hours**

 _"Warning! This is not a drill. Biohazard in the Crew Quarters. Begin Containment. This is not a drill."_ The alarm blared through the confines of the lab, where a small detachment of soldiers guarded the three scouts, apart from whole group jumped. The soldiers guarding the returned scouts shifted uneasily, casting their concerned glances over the three men. Harper looked over at his compatriots. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Harper, do you think…?" asked Private Black.

"Yes, it has begun," replied the Lieutenant. The others nodded at that, looking at the various guards and scientists. The guard sergeant suddenly shifted, his hand rising to his com. It was apparent he had just received a new order.

"You three: you need to come with us." The guard walked toward them, saying, "the Captain wants to speak with you."

"Alright, lead the way," Harper replied. He noticed that the other guards were shifting nervously. Something had them spooked. Then the fear started turning to anger.

"You know what this about, don't you?" a serviceman said angrily. The other guards shifted their weapons into a more ready position. The guard sergeant noticed this.

"Stand down. We're taking them to the Captain."

"But, they're the only ones who we can't trust. This has to be them."

Another soldier joined in, "They're dangerous; we need to do something."

"Enough! They go to the Captain; then, we figure out what is happening. That is all. Now, stand down. That's an order." After the Captain finished saying this, Corporal Kalington stood up, ready to go. This movement was misinterpreted as hostile by the already close to panicking guards.

The rail rifle barked, sending a two inch long flechette flying toward the Corporal at 5,000 meters a second. The round punched cleanly through his right shoulder, tearing a 5-centimeter-wide hole in the joint. In reaction, one of his extra arms flashed forward, slamming the guard back into the wall, knocking the rifle from his hands. The dam broke with this sudden conflict. Harper and Private Black dove forward, sweeping out the legs of the guards in front of them. They delivered blows to the backs of the guard's skulls, rendering them unconcious.

"Get on the ground, now! Hands where I can see them. The rest of you stand down." the Guard Sergeant called out, trying to restore order. This failed spectacularly. As the words left his mouth, the remaining guards opened fire. Harper, moving incredibly fast, grabbed a scientist, and threw her behind a crate. Black covered another with his body, carrying the scientist as he sprinted into cover. Dr. Michel ran toward the exit, but was hit in the leg by a ricochet. She fell with a cry.

" _We need to silence their guns, or we run the risk of people getting killed in the crossfire,"_ thought Kalington. He sprinted forward, already feeling the wound in his shoulder heal as if it never existed. His segmented limbs grabbed onto a couple of tables, and he ripped them from the floor, throwing them at the remaining guards. One went down with a table to the face. The other three dove out of the way. Having guaranteed the safety of at least one bystander, Harper joined in. The Lieutenant came hurtling over a line of consoles, crashing into one of the guards. He quickly disabled the man by simply repeatedly punching him into unconsciousness. He then spun around, knocking the another over with his leg, only to slam his foe's head into the ground. It was at this time that the Private rejoined the fray.

Private Black centered his attention on the two remaining guards, who were both turning to fire on his compatriots. The first went down fast, with Black simply driving his knee into his solar plexus, followed by a blow to the temple. The second was more ready. Black opened up with a kick, knocking the guard's rifle away. The guard retaliated with a series of punches aimed at the Private's ribs. Black pivoted around the barrage, slamming his left elbow into the side of his opponent's head. The guard turned with the blow, but it only set him up for a right hook to the face. Stunned, the guard fell, and Black rendered him unconscious with a pressure point. The only guard left standing was the sergeant. His expression unreadable behind his helmet.

"We'll go see the Captain now," Harper told him. The guard nodded, and then motioned for them to follow. As they left the room they saw a biohazard team come in carrying a woman. They then proceeded out, passing through the lab doors.

 _ **Void Sailer,**_ **Makeshift Interrogation Chamber. 1900 Hours**

"Care to explain what the hell is happening? I'm about to jettison that stasis tube into space. How did one of those… things… get out? And, why is the sergeant over there still standing?" demanded Smith, his voice angry. The four scouts before him were impassive.

"The guard over there didn't attack us. The others panicked and opened fire. In order to ensure our safety and the safety of the lab crew, we had to deal with all the others quickly. Then we simply complied with your order"

"As for how one got out, it was never in the tube, Sir," replied Moreau. "It hitched a ride on Rehwalt."

"Why didn't you warn her?" asked the Captain. His eyes were dangerously narrowed.

"It is not our place to interfere with a Merging," Kalington spoke up.

"Merging?"

"The species we found is a symbiotic one. When an Icon finds a ideal partner, they cannot do anything but merge with them. They have no choice, their instincts override any conscious thought," Moreau supplied. "The changes you see only appear after their partner accepts the merge. It is a sign of consent, if you will."

"I see," replied the Captain, shakily running a hand over his head. "So, those additions, they're biological in nature, then?"

"Yes," the group replied in unison.

"What exactly does this 'Merging' entail, as far as changes?"

"Other than the obvious, we have heightened senses, reaction times, and extreme cellular regeneration. We also have a form of natural armor, that coupled with hyperdense musculature, means we're tougher and stronger that several people combined."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Smith.

"Because the Icons don't exactly entirely trust those who are not 'Whole'. They asked that we not reveal much, unless it was a emergency," Harper explained. The Captain nodded, understanding.

"Well, now that this unpleasantness is out of the way. What now?"

"I want to go talk to the newest of our number," stated Moreau. "There are things I must share with her."

"I can arrange that. She is currently in quarantine in the Medical Lab."

"Captain, I would like to speak with you about how we should break the news to the rest of the fleet. They should be here soon," Harper interjected.

"That is a good plan. I'll have Bella start preparing. Now, Kalington, do you and the Private have any needs?"

"No sir," they replied in unison.

"Alright, let's get moving. We have work to do." With that, the group fragmented. Moreau was escorted to see Rehwalt. Harper followed the Captain toward the CIC. Kalington and Black both left to return to their quarantine in Barracks 8, ready for some shut-eye. The events of the day burned through their minds, possibilities whirling.

Moreau was silent on his way to see his newest compatriot. His thoughts kept springing back to the information the Icons had provided him. A ancient machine race, reaping all advanced life every 50 thousand years. He had to warn his people; they needed to prepare. When the Reapers came, Humanity would be ready, even if it killed him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I am alive! I have returned after moving into a new house. So now, you'll be seeing more updates *Fanfare*. Also to put aside any concerns, anything that isn't directly Mass Effect, is 100% mine, and original.**

 **Bridge of Second Colonization Fleet Flagship, Superdreadnought** _ **Immortal,**_ **2100 hours**

 __Admiral Alexandra Hackett's eye had developed a tick. Over the course of her communication with the scout vessel _ **Void Sailer**_ , it had grown more pronounced. The rest of the bridge crew started to shift slightly away from her as the air seemed to fill with her anger.

"I'm sorry, you did what?" she demanded of the hologram in front of her. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

 _"Ma'am, what…?"_ asked Captain Smith. His holographic face twisting in surprise.

"You know damn well what. You let a potentially deadly alien race that infected your soldiers go free. You've employed almost no security, and there is one infected right next to you!" She sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Even if what you said is true, we still need to at least do an in depth analysis of what happened."

 _"Yes, Ma'am."_

"And, Captain. I am forwarding a full report to Fleetcom. As for you, Harper, I am sending you and your squad to the bioscience team on the _**Cognitionis**_ for testing."

 _"If it helps out our new friends, we'll do it,"_ the lieutenant replied. With that, the connection was terminated. Sighs of relief echoed as the Admiral's face slowly cleared from rage to irritation. "Now, move in the survey vessels. We need to see if the planet is actually usable. We are here to establish a colony."

"Yes, Ma'am," a communications officer replied. He sent the appropriate message, as well as all intel gleaned about their latest object of study.

"Get me a line to command, they'll want to know what we've discovered so far." The admiral rubbed her forehead. "Let's hope the good captain doesn't get a court martial."

 **Far Side of Nox, Unknown Derelict. 2 hours later.**

 **"WAKE UP,"** the voice of their master spoke. So they did, the ancient systems coming online, and stasis pods disgorging vaguely insectile bipeds.

 **"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL."** The largest being's body lit up with glowing cracks. Its four eyes gazed into the image projected by the sensor array.

" **REMNANTS OF THE LAST HARVEST, FOUND BY THE NEXT CROP. THIS WILL NOT STAND. BURN THEIR SHIPS, THE CYCLE MUST CONTINUE."** With that, the collector turned to ash. Harbinger went back into the hibernative state it had been roused from. With their directive received, the crew set to work. One by one, the fleet of semi-organic ships started up and started to move around the planet. The ancient Black Ark lead the way. Oculus drones started to spread out in a screen in front of the ships. The fleet numbered ten vessels: the Ark, and nine cruisers.

 **Bridge of the** _ **Immortal,**_ **0100 hours.**

It began with small blips on the radar, so small as to be barely noticeable. This was followed by an alarm ringing through the ship.

"WARNING! Unidentified fleet on approach," the _**Immortal's**_ AI, Damocles, warned. The rest of the crew stood stock still for several moments.

"Move to Alert Level Two, I want all fighter squadrons ready to go at a moment's notice. Tell the colony ships, and the _**Cognationis**_ , to pull back six-hundred-thousand kilometers." The voice of Admiral Hackett rang out, deathly calm within the chaos. The crew scrambled to obey her orders, relaying them to the other ships.

The fleet bloomed to life, warships forming into a defensive screen for the civilian and research vessels. Even as the communications officers prepared to send the First Contact Package, the void was cleaved by lines of molten metal. The first slammed into an arrowhead shaped frigate, overloading shields, and burning off a portion of the armor.

"All ships, this is Admiral Alexandra Hackett. We are under attack from an unidentified alien power. We have received no demands, and no communications of any kind. So now I am left with little option but to respond with force. Fleet Command has been alerted, and reinforcements are being scrambled. Until then, we make these aliens bleed for every kilometer of space. All ships, go to Combat Protocol one; let's burn these bastards."

All across the human fleet, weapons powered up, massive railguns powering on, fighters launching from their bays. The human retaliation was a thing of beauty. Every ship above the _Vampire_ Class moved into a wide M shape. As one, the fronts opened up, unfolding in a imitation of a geometric flower. Within, a purple glow issued forth, like a an old sci-fi vid.

The ships fired as one, the blackness of space resembling an old dance club. Four of the smaller attacking ships were utterly annihilated from existence, and the alien flagship was looking much worse for wear. The Human Fleet, however, was not unscathed; several of the smaller ships floated listlessly in space.

"Damocles, what happened?" Hackett called, questioning.

"Admiral, all ships without a class twelve antimatter reactor have been overloaded. They are running on auxiliary power."

"Send an analysis to Command, and have the Havoc squadrons cover them while they recover. The rest of us will finish this." With that, the fleet moved in. Fighters and Oculi began their deadly dance in between the frigates and the remaining capital ships. It quickly became clear that, while the Collectors were outnumbered, they were far more deadly at knife fight range. Rail guns accomplished little, unless multiple barrages were focused on a small stretch of the hull.

The frigate packs slowly whittled down the cruisers' rocklike armor. Battleship _**Perdition**_ traded fire with the Ark, only to be torn apart by numerous beams of pale yellow destruction. All across the space where the two fleets met, this scene played out in varying degrees of favor to either side. One moment, a Collector vessel would be overwhelmed and torn apart. Another, a human vessel would be caught and burned.

The only major advantage, other than numbers, the humans possessed was their AI. Using what were essentially transmitter spikes launched as missiles, they infiltrated the network between each ship, locking up all outbound and inbound signals. As each ship lost its ability to communicate, it went dormant. Within the ship, figures began to wander aimlessly, bereft of proper guidance. After this effect became noted, the humans began to systematically destroy each cruiser, eventually leaving only the Ark.

"I want boarding crews ready to go. Also, call in the science group. We need an analysis of what we're dealing with." The Admiral gazed out the window, counting losses. Twelve frigates, four cruisers, and a battleship. Six-thousand lives consumed by the void.

" _Never again,"_ She thought. _"I will never allow this kind of loss again."_ Her anger came from an analytical analysis of the conflict. 'Acceptable Losses' was the official conclusion, even though the combat elements of the fleet were down about thirty-five percent. They had been an untested fleet going against their first real foe, outside of the simulations. It showed, however; while the aliens had possessed greater close range deadliness, human ships were just plain tougher, based upon their successes in both aircraft and seacraft survivability. That, coupled with space-worthy materials, meant human craft had dozens of redundancies and back-ups. Meanwhile, the Collectors' ships were woefully under specialized for direct combat with enemy capital ships.

It was then that the communications array sparked to life. The call was coming from the _**Cognationis**_.

"Open the channel," Hackett ordered. As the display bloomed to life, she was relieved to see the head researcher, Doctor Richard Kenson, on the other end.

"Doctor," she acknowledged. "We need you and your team ready to go in and take a look at these ships. I want to know what we're facing."

" _Of course, Admiral. I also will be sending over the in-depth analysis of the infected team. They're highly fascinating."_

"I have a more immediate concern. When Captain Smith gave his report, he mentioned that the 'Icons'-as they were calling the aliens-had an ancient enemy. We find them, and then suddenly a fleet of unidentified high tech ships randomly attack us. That is not a coincidence."

" _I agree, the probability is too skewed_. _"_

"I also need to know if our boys are a threat. Are they contagious? And, are they even still the same people?"

" _Long or short version?"_ Kenson asked, his lip twitching in a slight smirk.

"Which one will I actually understand?" The admiral's eyes crinkled with slight amusement before changing back to their previous regret and frustration.

" _Short version it is. No, no, and yes, mostly. According to our tests, and their testimonies, this isn't a disease. Each of those creatures is a living biological enhancement lab."_

"What do you mean 'Mostly'?" Hackett queried.

" _Each one of them is… different. They've picked up passengers. Apparently these little guys evolved from some sort symbiotic bacteria. Each cell is either a nerve or a retrovirus factory. As for how they move, it appears that they are kinetic focused psions, with a small amount of empathy and mind reading."_

"Retrovirus? So, were you lying about the 'Not a Disease' conclusion?"

" _It's very fascinating, as we have observed with with Miss Rehwalt's partially-complete transformation, and the others' scans and information. Apparently, in order to find a suitable partner, they are able to passively read the genetics, character and needs of a person. Then the Icon who is most fit to join them will go into a sort of instinct-ruled trance state. It would appear that this protects both the Icon's, and the partner's consciousness from being subsumed or altered. Once the merging is underway, it seems that the Icon will make a mental construct between them, and commune with the other half of the equation. According to the changed soldiers and the Icons themselves, nothing is truly permanent until the subject agrees to be joined."_

"You've talked to them?"

" _Oh, yes. They have a very interesting perspective. What truly took the cake, though, was the difference between how a non-joined and joined Icon think and speak. The solo ones are similar to the classic representation of a hyper intelligent insect, from those old vid on earth. The ones that are joined to a human are humanized. According to Sergeant Moreau, the change goes both ways."_

"That's… not as bad as I originally thought. Alright, contain them for now. Mind you, keep them comfortable; they may not appear dangerous, but I am not taking chances. Once we are done analyzing these ships, we'll tow the big one back to Sol. Colonization is going to have to wait." With that, the connection closed. Turning to the rest of the bridge, she began again. "Open a channel to all ships. I am officially changing the status of this solar system to Hostile. All civilian and non-combat vessels are to link up and warp back to Sol. Once reinforcements arrive, we are going to sweep this area with a fine toothed comb, and find wherever these bastards came from. If we find them, we burn them from their holes and find out why they attacked us. That is all. Good luck, and godspeed."

 **Citadel Space, 2 years later. Colonization Fleet Rally Point.**

Captain Nilum Uran gazed out at the hundred-odd ships milling around the main solar system of the Hades Gamma Cluster. He, unlike many on the expedition, knew what they were doing. He looked around the bridge, observing Turians, Asari, and his fellow Salarians. None of them really knew why they were there. The smoke and mirrors irked him. Though most would call Salarians the 'spook masters', he hated the idea of being known only as spies.

"Captain, we are ready to get under way," the communications officer was an Asari, a maiden by the looks of her.

"Thank you, Ensign. Please broadcast the go-ahead signal to the fleet. I need to go make one last call. Orala, you have the bridge." The other Salarian nodded as the Captain walked out of the bridge. He traversed the halls of the ship, lost in his thoughts. He came to the door of the Quantum Entanglement Communicator (QEC) chamber. Typing in the code, he entered. He opened the alternate connection.

"Matriarch Kerev. Are you at the rendezvous coordinates?"

 _"Yes. All is proceeding according to plan. Are the other pieces in place?"_

"Yes, Tevos has just been elected as the Asari councilor. The new Turian, Councilor Macrilin, is just the type to agree with what were doing. However, my people's councilor, Birix, is going to be highly resistant to any progressive moves."

" _I see. There are contingencies in place for that exact eventuality. Anything else of note?"_

"No. Everything else is to plan. Need to get going. The Fleet is nearing the relay. Once we are through, it will be shut down behind us. No need for another Rachni War."

" _I understand. May the Goddess be with you."_ With that, the connection ended. Nilum sighed, his thoughts turning to the rest of his family.

" _I will never see them again,"_ he thought, melancholy thoughts flitting to the surface before his resolve took over. _"But, we will build a better future for our people."_

 **Colony Fleet Kronos, Same Time.**

Admiral Joseph Hackett looked across the bridge of his ship at his wife's hologram.

"Alex, ready to try this colonization thing again?"

" _Yeah. At least now Command is giving us a decent battle group."_ The military escorts for the new colony fleet numbered sixty ships. Two super dreadnoughts, eight dreadnoughts, twenty battleships and battlecruisers, and the rest an assortment of destroyers, cruisers, and frigates.

"The new _Infernum_ cannons are a work of art. You know, they used the wrecks of those ships you fought to test them. Cut like a hot knife through butter."

" _At least we are equipped to properly take on that kind of threat. With all the investments into finally getting shipscale lasers, those kinetic barriers will be cake. Anyway, I need to attend to the last ready checks. Love you, bye."_ The link cut.

Joseph Hackett looked out at Arcturus and said, "Exodus Cluster, here we come."

 **Closing Notes: I can already see it, 'the Collectors are too weak'. If a Collector cruiser can be taken down in two shots by a frigate with a weapon based on a Reaper's, just way less effective. Then they're kinda wimpy, at least from where I'm standing.**


End file.
